1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a projector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a projector for detecting a position of a detection object, such as a touch pen.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, a projector is well known in the art that projects a laser beam on a projection surface (see Japanese Patent No. 4,872,525 (Patent Literature 1), for example). The projector includes a laser light source that outputs light with a red component (R), a laser light source that outputs light with a green component (G), and a laser light source that outputs light with a blue component (B). The light outputted from these laser light sources is guided to the projection surface, thereby projecting an image on the projection surface. When an image is projected onto the projection surface of a desktop, for example, and the user touches the projection surface with a touch pen, a finger, or another such detection object, the position of the detection object is detected by detecting the light that is outputted from the laser light sources and reflected by the detection object.